Whispered Awakenings: Phone Calls that Shaped My Life
by That'sMzPeachesTYVM
Summary: Continuation of my OS, Whispered Awakenings. These are the calls that shaped a life, and a forever love.
1. Preface

AN... This is a preface. This story will be told almost entirely as phone conversations over the years, both as Bella is growing up, and to fill in "the missing years". If you have not read my OS, Whispered Awakenings, you might want to do that first.

At any rate... Like it or don't. I'm a big girl. Please leave me feedback, but if you flame, be big enough to do so with your name attached! I cannot abide a coward.

A big thank you to my beta, Tinklinas. Much appreciation, lady!

Any and all mistakes are my own, as I like to tinker.

* * *

Christmas 1974 was a rather large celebration for the Swans and the McCartys. For the Swans, it was their first Christmas with their first—and ultimately only—child. For the McCartys, it was the celebration of Emmett's officially adopting Alice as his own. It was good to have so much to celebrate for a change.

~.*.~

When Peter died, Rosalie was seven months pregnant, and devastated. She met Peter just a week after graduating from high school. They fell fast and hard, and were married in November.

The following July, Peter went on a weekend road trip with his best buds, Emmett and Paul. Rose was due on September, so he decided to sell his beloved motorcycle, as Rose feared for his safety every time he went for a ride.

Emmett had a bad feeling about the trip, and desperately tried to talk Peter out of that final ride. If only he'd listened... instead of Peter welcoming his precious daughter into the world, it was her intended god-father, Emmett who cut the cord, and nurtured her from the start. His devotion to Alice is what drew Rosalie and Emmett together.

Peter's death was devastating to his father. Carlisle was still reeling from the loss of his beloved wife, Esme. Just eighteen months prior, she had a massive brain aneurysm. She survived the initial bleed, and the surgery, but her blood pressure spiked while she was in recovery, and blew out the repair work. Esme was just thirty-six.

Carlisle and Esme had married quite young, she was fifteen, and he was nineteen. Two days before their first anniversary she gave birth to their daughter, Renee. Fourteen months later, they had Peter.

They both worked hard, and often struggled in the first few years of marriage, especially with the children, but they always held tight to each other. They were truly soul mates, and Carlisle never had the same passion for another woman after he lost his beloved.

~.*.~

In August of 1972, while the Cullen family was dealing with the loss of their beloved Peter, another family was about to be torn to shreds. War is brutal that way...

SFC Edward Masen Sr. had managed to stay stateside during the first five years of his service because he was considered inexpendible as a code breaker in the intelligence offices. He was stationed at Annapolis, and as such had been able to be an integral part of his son's formative years.

Edward Jr was a precocious child who captured the heart of everyone he encountered. He had inherited his father's auburn locks, green eyes, and personality. His facial structure, with the sharp jawline, high cheekbones, and beautiful smile were all his mother, Kate.

Katherine Elizabeth Masen was a lovely woman with a troubled soul. In present days, she might have been diagnosed, and successfully treated as suffering from Bi-polar disorder, but in those days, she was shrugged off as "not quite right".

Edward Sr had fallen deeply in love with this girl. He treated her gently and reverently, always being patient and devoted to her through her many mood swings. In spite of her struggles, Kate loved her husband, and was fully devoted to him. She was as good a mother as she knew how to be to their son, but her whole world revolved around her husband.

Early that fateful month, a delicate mission was suggested, and Edward Sr was "volunteered" for it by the Army. (As is/was their way) It was meant to be a quick in-and-out mission. He was to accompany a group of highly trained special forces into an enemy compound under the cover of night to decrypt some sensitive materials.

Unfortunately, somewhere along the lines, communications broke down, and the team that he was supposed to be accompanied by were sent on another mission. (So often, one hand knows not what the other is doing.) In the last moments, he was assigns a team of inexperienced soldiers.

In the end, SFC Edward Masen—who had zero experience in the field—managed to save all but one of the team assigned to protect him, but he lost his own life in the end, earning a bronze star posthumously, awarded to his then six year old son, Edward Jr.

~.*.~

Christmas Day dawned gray and early at the Cullen residence. Carlisle almost always hosted a large gathering, as his daughter and her husband (and new daughter) and his daughter-in-law along with Emmett and Alice always come to stay with him at the holiday.

Now he had Eddie too. He loved the kid like he was flesh and blood. Kate may have been rough to deal with, but this sweet child was the prize. Eddie spent his whole morning paying with Alice and "his" Babybell. He helped open their gifts, and clean up the strewn wrapping paper.

Renee had to practically pry Bella from his arms to get him to open his own gifts. Of course, Bella pitched as big a fit over the separation as Eddie did.

Yes, there was much to celebrate that year. Two fatherless children had men to step up to the plate, and live them like their own, and one couple who was told they would never have a child was holding their precious baby girl... And the love of a lifetime was blooming unawares, for the whole world to witness.

* * *

Reviews are love...


	2. Chapter 1

**AN... I know... It's taking a while. This is unbeta'd. All I have is my iPod to write and post with. I cannot, ****_will not_**** promise an update schedule at this time. I do hope you'll all still read. I also hope you enjoy, and comment, even if this ****_is_**** a short chapter.**

**Thank you to all who have alerted and commented. I am touched.**

* * *

Tuesday October 1, 1974 10:30 p.m.

"Renee? Is everything okay?" Carlisle answered his phone nervously, as calls after seven in the evening were extremely rare from his daughter. He could hear the distinct wailing of his precious grand baby near the receiver.

"No, Dad. It's me, Charlie," came the exhausted voice of his son in law. "Renee has been up with Bella the last two nights, she won't stop screaming. She said the only time she quiets is when Edward is speaking to her. I know it's a school night and all, but he doesn't happen to be awake?" Charlie was desperate. Renee had maternity leave, but she hadn't had more than a few hours of rather restless sleep for days. She insisted that he get sleep as he had to work. Tonight, he had put his foot down, insisting she go to bed after she nodded off in the middle of supper. She was running herself ragged, and it wasn't healthy, and it wasn't helping Bella to feel better.  
The doctor told them that colic was a common, albeit miserable stage that she would outgrow, and that the best thing to do for her was to lie her in her crib and let her cry it out. Neither Charlie, nor Renee had the heart to leave their baby girl lying alone in bed, wailing in pain.  
Bella was their treasure. Their joy. She was the unexpected embodiment of their love. Renee was diagnosed with endometriosis at a very young age, and the doctors told her she would never get pregnant, let alone carry a baby to term. There was nothing they could do for her, except to perform a hysterectomy once the pain became intolerable.  
Bella was the fulfillment of their desires, and even though the pregnancy was complicated, and she arrived three weeks early, she was perfect. Their joy knew no bounds, and they knew that they were well and truly blessed.  
Renee was scheduled for a full hysterectomy in late October. Rosalie and Alice would be coming to care for Bella and Mommy as she recovered. In the meantime, it was all on Charlie to keep his wife and child as safe and healthy as possible. This colic would not do!  
Charlie could hear Carlisle climbing the stairs to Edward's bedroom. He silently sent up a prayer that the boy was not yet asleep as he waited for someone to return to the phone.  
In less than a minute, he knew his prayers were answered as the creaking, and groaning of the stairs filled up the receiver on the phone. It sounded like a herd of small elephants as young Edward scrambled down the steps to get to his BabyBell.  
"Hello?" Edward's voice sounded panicked. "Is my BabyBell gonna be okay?"  
"I hope so kiddo. I thought maybe you could talk at her for a few minutes. Maybe she'll calm down long enough to go to sleep." Charlie hoped he wasn't setting both Edward and himself up for disappointment.  
"Okay, I'm going to put the phone to her ear now."  
Within moments of putting the receiver to his yowling daughter's ear, her wails became whimpers, and the eyes squinched tight in pain owned wide. The relief was palpable.  
Charlie could hear Edward chattering away in a soft voice, telling Bella about his day all over again as her little body relaxed. Her fists unfurled, and her legs, drawn up and flailing just moments before stilled. It only took about eight minutes for Bella to succumb to exhaustion after her two hour screaming fit.  
Charlie brought the phone back to his own ear.  
"The other boys in my class are so dumb, BabyBell. I can't tell them about our talks, 'cause they just laugh at me. I don't think anybody really understands us, and I can't wait for two years to be over, so you can talk back. I know you understand me, though. Don't you? You always did, even when you were still in Renee's tummy. "  
"Edward, thank you," Charlie sighed heavily as he spoke. "She's finally asleep. I think maybe we need to get you and Carlisle to make a tape of you talking to her. That way she can hear you at any time, and we won't have to wake you up."  
"Oh, I was awake, Charlie." Edward beamed proudly, puffing up his chest as if Charlie could see him. The pride at still having been awake quickly deflated as a thought occurred to the sweet boy. "If we make the tape, and it helps..." His voice got so small Charlie strained to hear the whisper. "Does that mean I won't get to talk to her before bed anymore?"  
"Oh, no way little man! You can talk to her every evening. I just thought a tape might help if she is being real cranky late at night." Charlie assured the suddenly distraught sounding child. "I'd never take your BabyBell time away from you. Either of you."  
"Thanks, Charlie. I'm glad it helped, and that she's asleep now."  
"Thank YOU, kiddo! I'm going to go lay her down now. You go get yourself some sleep too. You've got school in the morning. Tell Carlisle I said thanks."  
"I will. G'night, Charlie."  
"Good night, Eddie."  
Three days later, a small package arrived in the mail. Carlisle and Eddie managed to make the tape, and get it overnighted. For two weeks, that tape played on repeat every night. It was a small saving grace for everyone in the Swan household.


	3. Chapter 2

AN.. Surprise! I got bitten by the inspiration bug today. So, another update for you. Don't get too accustomed to the spoiling! HA!

Again, this is unbeta'd.

* * *

Monday, September 13, 1976

"Ewut." Bella demanded, reaching for the phone cord. She'd been difficult all morning, insisting on talking with her Ewut. As adorable as her pronunciation of his name was, Renee was getting a little tired of trying to redirect the birthday girl's attention.  
Carlisle and Eddie had been down for the weekend to celebrate her second birthday, but they had to return home to Michigan for work and school. Bella was just a little too young to fully comprehend the concept of the passage of time, she had wanted to talk to Ewut as soon as her eyes opened in the morning, and had asked continually all day, despite Renee's assurances that she could speak to him when he got home from school.  
Bella was practically inconsolable, and had wound herself up into such a hissy-fit by eleven a.m., that Renee laid her down to nap early, hoping she would awaken in a better temper, but that was not to be. As soon as the mahogany haired bundle of restless energy had finally fallen into a soft pattern of deep breathing, signaling the onset of slumber, the phone rang.  
"Damn it!" Renee cursed, as Bella sat up in her playpen, excitedly yelling out, "Ewut! My Ewut. I talk a'him!"  
Her fit began in earnest as Renee shook her head, and tried to hush her, while listening to the laundry-list of things that would have to be done "right away" when she went to work the next morning.  
Being the executive assistant at an Assisted Living Home for the Aged was a great job, and paid her a decent wage, but whenever she took a day off, there was a double load of paperwork and calls to be made the next day. She was beginning to wish she had gone to work today instead of taking the day off.  
They had already celebrated Bella's birthday, and she was too young to grasp the idea of her "true" birthday. All that taking today off had accomplished was an interruption of their routine, and therefore the irritation of an already grumpy two year old.  
Bella spent all of Friday evening, and every waking moment of Saturday with her "Uncle 'Ewut'" wrapped around her little fingers.  
It never ceased to amaze the adults that a ten year old boy would enjoy spending all of his time with a toddler. Whenever they were in proximity, it was like watching gravity work. Eddie followed her around, and she hung on his every word, basking in his attention.  
Of course, Eddie was thrilled that his BabyBell could finally converse. It was fascinating to watch them together.

Bella had taken to talking very well, although a little later than their pediatrician thought was healthy. Most girls began to speak in one and two word phrases by the time they were a year old. Bella seemed to be a bit of a late bloomer.  
Her first word was actually spoken very early. At four months old, she consistently called out for Mama, and added Dada other repertoire just days later. At the time, they were convinced that she was a genius, and would be talking in full sentences before her first birthday, but six months later, the only other word she had managed to add was Ewut.  
Over the follow nine months, she had added a few words, but she almost never used more than one at a time. Renee began to think that her child was either a—a genius who was testing and building her vocabulary slowly, just waiting to spring her knowledge on the world suddenly; or b—a socially awkward, and uncommunicative person. The second theory was more willingly embraced by her pediatrician, but the first was proven correct the night before Edward and Carlisle arrived to celebrate her birthday.  
"BabyBell," Edward's gentle, sing-song voice cooed into the receiver. "I can't wait to see you. Grandpa and I are coming tomorrow."  
"Morrow?" Bella's voice was soft and puzzled.  
"Yes, to-morrow," Edward enunciated. "After you have your nap tomorrow, I'll be there." His patience in explaining everything to Bella was a testament to the gentility of his character.  
"You come a' see me?" Bella began to jump up and down, and dropped the receiver onto the floor. She ran to her very surprised parents and exclaimed, "My Ewut is come a' see me," her big brown eyes dancing with excitement.  
When Renee recovered her composure from the shock of the sudden full sentence tumbling from her daughter's lips, she nodded and smiled broadly.  
"Yes, honey. Edward and Grandpa are coming to see you soon."  
"My Ewut come to-mowwow." Bella nodded.  
"Your Edward is probably still on the phone you dropped." Renee pointed to the floor across the room.  
"Uh-oh!" Bella ran back to the phone and continued to amaze everyone with more full sentences. "I sowwy I dopped you, Ewut."  
"That's okay BabyBell! You're still my girl!" Edward was beaming on the other end of the line. He knew that Bella was slow to communicate verbally, and had been biding the time until she would truly be able to talk. It thrilled him to no end that she chose him as the recipient of her first real conversation.  
"I you guwl?"  
"Yes you are. You've always been my girl."  
"You my... my...," Bella struggled to find the words to express herself. "My Ewut. Mine."  
Renee and Charlie chuckled listening to their daughter's first conversation, knowing that it was both fitting and meaningful that it would happen on the phone with her uncle.

When Renee managed to get off the phone with the nurse at the facility, she turned her full attention to distracting her agitated child from the singular thought pattern that was causing the emotional consternation.  
After feeding Bella some lunch, and watching Sesame Street with her failed to sufficiently get her mind off the one person that she wanted to talk to, Renee gave up.  
"Fine, baby. Cry. Stamp your feet, scream and cry. The clock won't move any faster for it." With that, she took herself into the kitchen, and set about preparing supper. She was making a home made marinara sauce, and meatballs for spaghetti.  
She let Bella cry it out, and fall asleep once she'd exhausted herself sufficiently with her temper-tantrum on the living room floor. By the time she woke up from this nap, Bella had managed to recover a bit of her good nature, and she wandered into the kitchen where her mother let her help form the meatballs with her bare hands. Bella loved getting her hands dirty.  
By the time they had balled all of the meat and cleaned up the mess, it was just after four, and Renee figured it was safe to try to call Eddie.  
"Hello, Cullen residence." Carlisle greeted her.  
"Hi, Dad." Renee breathed a sigh of relief. "Please tell me Eddie's home."  
"Hi, pumpkin." There was a smile in her father's voice. "Yep, he's here. If that granddaughter of mine is in half the funk he's in, I fully understand your tone."  
"Half the funk?" Renee rolled her eyes. "Did he throw himself on the floor, kicking and screaming until he exhausted himself too?"  
"Nah. He just got sent home with a note for me to come see his teacher about his bad attitude. Apparently he told her that he didn't care to know what year Columbus sailed the ocean blue, and that learning multiplication was a waste of his time. I swear, all he wants to do is move to Maryland and be that little girl's shadow." Carlisle chuckled. "I keep trying to tell him that there's no money in that, and if he's going to always look after her like he claims, at some point, he'll need a job. For that, he is gonna need to at least have a high school diploma. Shoot, pretty soon, it'll be impossible to get a mechanic's job without a full college education."  
"Yeah, it's kind of crazy how they seem to be forming a line of study for everything." Renee shook her head. "Just the other day, I heard a girl telling her mother she was going to go to fashion design school. Can you imagine?"  
Carlisle's throaty chuckle filled the line. "So, back to the matter at hand. I think that we should make them wait until their bedtime chat, kiddo. It seems too much like rewarding bad behavior to give in to them right now. Agreed?"  
"Agreed."  
It was a long and quiet evening in both households. The children were limited to a five minute conversation that night, as opposed to the usual half hour. It was more painful to both of them in the way of punishment than having any other privilege removed.  
That was the last temper-tantrum of that nature that Bella ever threw, and it was the last time that Edward ever spoke so disrespectfully to a teacher. As a matter of fact, he wrote an apology note of his own accord, and volunteered himself to wash her blackboard, and clap her erasers for the rest of the week.


End file.
